The present invention relates to a rearview mirror for a motor vehicle.
Rearview mirrors for automobiles are known and consist essentially of a mirror plate, mounted so that it can be adjustably positioned or not in a frame or other supporting structure, which is mounted so that it can be adjusted or not on a base, which is attached, in the case of an external rearview mirror, to a side of the automobile and, in the case of a internal rearview mirror, to the region of the ceiling close to the middle of the windscreen.
Despite the efficiency of current rearview mirrors, they have the disadvantage that, particularly during cold days and/or days with a high level of humidity and/or fog, the rearview mirror becomes coated with moisture, thus diminishing and sometimes completely eliminating the view provided by the rearview mirror. This is particularly a problem for external type rearview mirrors.
The above-identified copending U.S. patent applications describe a semiconductor polymeric compound and a method of making a heater based on it which are useful in overcoming this disadvantage. The disclosure of these copending applications should be considered as being incorporated herein by reference.